


Why'd he Have to Fall in Love With My Hot Twin?

by TangerineKumquat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Drunk love is the best type, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Headcanon, Homophobia, Lui and Hoody would make kick arse buds, M/M, Mpreg, Slender's house for angsty teens, Trans Male Character, Trans boi Hoody, Transphobia, Werewolf Toby, basically a neko but a dog, fight me Lui and Jeff will always be Mexican to me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineKumquat/pseuds/TangerineKumquat
Summary: Both Hoody and Toby lust after someone out of reach, for Hoody it's because Toby is  his twins number one fan. For Toby it's because Masky is oblivious as a plank of wood. But in one drunken mistake, Hoody manages to get what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be the explanation of the cannon changes,

Masky and Hoody were born out of wedlock, their mother was a school teacher, father was a one night tinder match up. Their mother was sweet as she could be to them, but struggled with money. Things only got worse as they got older, Masky began having seizures, running away with his "Cloud Man", People practically forced her to put him in a home. But that didn't last long, he was taken out to live back with his family and spend his time raising his slightly younger sister. Soon money drain hit hard and they were forced out on the streets. Their mother was killed in a alley fight and Masky's "Imaginary" friend took them away to live with hi

Over these years of training, Slender made Hoody disguise her gender and after a while of thought, she realized that she truly the silent man she played. With his brother and boss' assistance he begun stealing hormones and learning to alter himself. 

Now with the changes to our dear Tob. 

Toby Erin Rogers wasn't born a were, his dad was just more twisted than people imagined. I don't mean he did it to his son, no he sold his son off to a shady company for testing, spent all the money on booze. While in the lab our twitchy boy was subjected to many awful things, which included his DNA being altered and his interesting parts being added. His ears were removed and with great difficulty they managed to put on the new, better canine ears. A tail and the paws were added to aide in the hybridization. After years of this he was rescued by Slender who saw the potential use in the boy, not only for missions, but for comfort among the angsty teens that he had employed.

I forgot to add my other bois. Jeff and Liu.

These are mostly my own head cannons and improvements. The boys were both born in America, their mothers family came from Mexico, so they grew up immersed in the culture and knowing both languages fluently. Their father worked for a large company and a promotion required them to move into a rich neighborhood in Mexico, where pretty much everyone spoke English. Then things play out much the same, except Jeff was born albino and in his edgy 13 year old wanting to fit in mind, he dyed his hair black. He's also severely burned, so he keeps his hoodie up most of the time. Liu is much the same, trauma manifested in him as his alternate personality, Sully. But as a smart killer, he doesn't wear a long scarf, just a shorter one.


	2. The Day The Regret hits

I sat up in bed, groaning weakly as I rubbed my throbbing head. It took me a moment to wake up but when I did I jumped. I had glanced down, catching sight of my naked body glistening in the morning light. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I glanced about, freezing as I saw someone in my bed. It took me a moment to recognize that messy brown hair, that deadly pale skin, those soft ears.

"T-Toby...?" I squeaked out softly, taking a step forward to see if my assumption was correct. "F-fuck off Jeff-fy, I'll wake wake wh-when Slendy comes." The young were huffed in reply, curling himself further into my sheet's. I gaped at him, before my brain pieced it together and I panicked. _Toby in my bed, I'm naked, he doesn't know I'm, oh no no! _I shook away the thoughts, scrambling to assemble an outfit. Only once I was fully dressed, mask included, was I able to face him. Taking a deep breath I plugged Toby's nose and spoke in my trade mark monotone voice, "Toby wake up." Luckily he woke fast, for a guy as crazy as he is his survival instincts are insanely high.__

__

__"What wa-was tha- Swab!- that for Traffic Cone!" He barked out, swatting me away with his soft paws. Internally my heart melted as I saw his pale, scar ridden chest, with his carefully sculpted abs glistening in the sunlight... I can't side track. "You're in my bed." I deadpanned, watching as his face twisted with confusion, "No thi-this is mine. You bu-bun-bunk with Masky, don't don't you?" I couldn't help but laugh, if me and my brother were forced to share a room again, Slender would have at least one very dead proxy. "Wha-what's so fun-n-nny?" Toby snapped, glaring at me with his young, mahogany eyes with soft dark flecks littered around his soft irises. I returned to my stoic state, readjusting my posture back into place._ _

__

__"I may be close to him, but we do not 'bunk' together because we are adults." I couldn't help but smile as he pouted, his scared face forming an adorable frown that I just wanted to kiss. "A-adults do!" He protested, "To save- Needle!- sp-a-ace!"_ _

__

__His body jolted in frustration, shivering from his lack of clothes. I suddenly went wide eyed, catching a glimpse at his parts, "Rogers." I spoke carefully, collecting his clothes, "You need to get dressed." His eyes went as wide as mine, snatching his clothes up. "Pe-rv-vert!" He hissed, ears flattening as he struggled to frantically dress. "You got-t-t-t me dr-runk and for-force-d to to sex!" Toby threw the accusation at him, managing to get his clothes on. I flinched back, looking down, although I wouldn't do that; I HAD gotten really drunk last night I barely remember anything. "I promise I would never... I don't really remember last night." I reluctantly admitted, staring into his conflicted eyes. "I think we both got a little too drunk. This is both our mistake." His expression softened as he glanced over me, "Fine I'll buy it." He finished the statement with an involuntary arm jerk._ _

__

__I glance about, picking up my half smashed clock off the box beside my bed. "We should probably get downstairs before the others get ideas." Grimly I huffed, setting back down the clock and making my way downstairs._ _


	3. Trying to move on

I sulked downstairs, taking quick steps towards the kitchen. Well you can't actually call it a kitchen, it's more a tub of ice filled with food and a oven used as a fire pit, but at least we have a coffee machine. Speaking of which I was greeted in the kitchen by my closest ally, Lui, brewing a pot of coffee. "That better be for me." I groaned, moving towards him with a hidden grin. With a slight jolt he turned to me, a grin crossing his stitched face, "Only half Hoods... I need my fix too." He hopped up on the surprisingly intact counter, grabbing a bowl from one of the high counters. A loud groan escaped my mouth, "We're out of cups again?" I raised my brow, snatching the well cracked bowl from his olive hands.

"Well after last night, definitely." Liu chuckled, pouring the now done coffee into an old flower vase. I squinted for a moment, trying to remember anything from last night, but coming up blank I was about to ask him. "Oh man I forgot you got really drunk last night and took Toby to your room." I couldn't help but blush at how calm he was." Anyway," He continued, "Jeff and Eyeless decided that they wanted to see who could throw cups the farthest. I wish they were coherent enough to use their knives but I can't help that now. Too bad I was so high out of my mind I couldn't stop them." He took a long swig from his vase, groaning with satisfaction as he swallowed the hot brew. "I wish Coffee made me as high as cannabis did, I'd drink it much more often. "

He passed his tongue over his chapped lips, grinning as much as the stitches allowed. I couldn't help but laugh, "I couldn't bear babysitting a high you all the time." I pulled up my mask, taking a sip from the coffee bowl. "I bet you'd much rather spend time canoodling Toby." He teased and no matter how cliche it is, I spit out my coffee, blushing madly. "We did nothing!" I snapped, "We just passed out in bed." After his eyebrows gave a slight wiggle, I forcibly added, "Fully clothed you perv!"

With a burst of laughter he slapped me on the back and when I felt it only through my hoodie, I dropped my bowl. Shit, shit, shit, I didn't put my binder back on. "I need to go!" I barked, dashing back upstairs with new found adrenaline. I trusted Liu, but I couldn't have anyone but boss and Masky know.


	4. Heartbreak, How could I forget you?

With the amount of adrenaline I gained during that run I Think I could have outpaced a cheetah and felt as little as Toby. Speaking of the bitch, while I was on my mad dash towards my room I happened to collide with his broad, well toned chest... darn it, I'm off track once again." H-Hood-d-die, we need to talk." He fiddled with his hands, almost biting them, but I quickly grab them. "Say what you need to Toby, I'm busy." I said with a little more force than I meant.

He swallowed heavily, his arm jerking a little as he stared into the eyes of my mask. "I just.. j-just last night didn't mean an-anythi-thi-thing, ok? We- Sterilize- were drunk s-so let's s-s-s-s forget about it." As soon as he finished I felt my porcelain heart break when it hit his cold concrete words. I buried those shards deep within my self as I answered coolly, "Of course, why would it?" The instant his eyes lit up with relief I felt those shards trying to cut free of the barrier. "Oh but just so you know," I turned away from him, remaining calm, "If you ever do land with Masky he'll also see you as nothing more than a cheap fuck." With that I left him broken hearted too, serves him right. I should have known he wouldn't care. Forgetting my prior issue I collapsed on the bed, sobbing into my mask in a terrible attempt to help keep it in later. 

I was stopped from my pity party by calm knocking on my old door. Quick as I could I fixed myself up and pulled on my binder. "Who is it?" The door handle rotated and the masked man I called my brother stepped in. "Boss is pissed with ya." He stared straight through me, his brown eyes digging holes in my soul. "You hurt his favorite play thing." He strutted forward, dropping himself on my bed. "Well if he can't take the heat he can get the fuck out of the kitchen." I snapped back, crossing my arms in weak defiance. "Like you'd actually say that to the boss." He lifted his mask and slipped a cigarette between his cracked lips. 

"Like how you won't flat out reject the bitch be-" he cut me off with a stern shove. "You can't let your emotions get the best of you Brian." 

I felt a sudden fire start in my chest and it truly boiled my blood. "I can't let them get the best of me?" I repeated back loud as I could, "But that boy! He's allowed too because he's a dirty suck up! Because he's so perfect and kind and oblivious..." The clouds in my eyes began to pour and just as quickly as the fire came it was out. "Why do I love him..." I mumbled softly as my strong brother wrapped me up in a hug. 

"You can't help your attraction, but you can do better to move on and ignore it." He spoke sweetly into my ears, reassuring me as he always did. "What would I do without ya?" I playfully messed up his hair, stirring a laugh from him, "You'd be a mess, because I am the glue that holds you up!" 

I rolled my eyes, shoving off of him. I think I'll go with his solution, it'll be work but whatever keeps me alive.


	5. Everybody knows shits fucked

It's been weeks since the incident, I think I've contracted some sort of stomach bug, I've been vomiting when I wake up and nothing is fixing it. _Wait... Holy shit I'm stupid_ , I thought as I hurried to the bosses office.

"Sir I need to get something." I informed him as I entered the tall office. He glanced at me, tilting his pale head and gesturing for an explanation." I need to retrieve something for my health, I promise to be quick as I can." The lean creature paused and thought for a moment before nodding. I sighed in relief, making my way out of the cold office. Making my way to my room I swapped my combat boots for my canvas shoes before making my way out. "Yo Tangerine!" I flinched as the all to familiar voice rang in my ears. "Screw off Jeff." I barked, speed walking off of the disheveled porch. "Where ya going?" He snapped back dashing after me. I had to breath through my mouth just to ignore his awful bloody smell. "Out, now leave me alone you miserable excuse of a killer." I brushed him off with a growl, dashing fast as I could to one of the portals that lay in a brush. 

Once I had hit my mark I ran into the nearest town, searching around frantically. Finally I managed to find a pharmacy and bolted in. "Where are the pregnancy tests?" I snarled at the pimple faced teen behind the counter. He jumped and stuttered out something but I paid much more attention to where his finger was pointing. With the lightening fast reflexes, I had gained over the years, I grabbed one of the boxes off the shelf and made a mad dash for the road. 

The poor guy yelled something at me but I was already too far to care. I needed to know now, no matter the cost. Slinking off to the nearby parks bathroom, I took the test. 

After while a + appeared on the screen, I dropped the test and just cried.


	6. Do Supernatural beings have maternity leave?

It took me about 5 minutes to collect myself and even then I was shaking. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_ I shook off the feelings, leaving the bathroom sadly. _Calm down Hoodie, you can loose it, no need to worry_ , That brought a bittersweet smile to my face and I was able to make it out to one of the portals. 

"W-whe-r-r-re have you been-n-n-n?" Toby asked, hoping down from one of his tree forts. I shrugged, feeling too tired to deal with his crap. "Busy, I got the bosses permission so don't worry." I couldn't keep up my voice so I let my tiredness slip in my voice. He tilted his head, his left hand jerking slightly as he moved over towards me. "You're a-a-a jerk." He hissed, circling me. I moved from his circle, complelely ignoring him as I moved inside the mansion. "Stop ig-Tube- ignorin-g-g-g me!" With a sneer he grabbed the back of my jacket. In response I elbowed him and jerked away from his weak grip. 

"Why are y-you ignoring me!" He wrapped his claws around my throat, trying to stir something from me. Sadly it works and I turn on him, "Because you just told me I meant nothing to you! You ruined my life and called me nothing! You got me-" I cut myself off, immediately running away to avoid telling him. 

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." I swore to the wall, smashing my face into it. I was grabbed by a hand smelling strongly of cigarette smoke, and he immediately pulled me off the wall. "What the hell Hoods?" Masky barked at me, raising his eyebrow below his porcelain mask. "I'm..." I couldn't even finish i just rubbed my stomach before rocking my arms. Masky's eyes widened in shock, "Holy fuck, what will you do?"

"Well hope it dies." I just shrugged, sighing. "If not, I hope the rumors about our boss devouring babies is true."


End file.
